The Betrayal Of Love
by sableye
Summary: Things are taking a turn for the worst and confusion and misunderstandings are everywhere. What Will Happen?
1. Heartache and Tears

The Betrayal of Love

Chapter 1

Jaden was walking around the street to Blair's house and knocked on the door and walked up to see where she is and he heard a noise.

"Where are you Blair?" Said Jaden.

Jaden walked up to her room and he opened the door and saw Blair kissing Martin and Jaden was horrified with what he saw.

"Blair what did you do?" Said Jaden.

"Things got out of control and this isn't what you think." Said Blair.

"This is what I think." Said Jaden.

"You are a cold-hearted cheater this relationship is over."

"Jaden wait." Said Blair.

Jaden slams the door and walks out of the house and he begins to walk to his house but he went to a near-by park to spend time by himself.

10 Minutes Later

Alexis was driving down the street and noticed Jaden was alone and depressed so she parked her car near the curve and went to see what is wrong with Jaden.

They both went to Jaden's house and Jaden tells her everything about how Blair cheated on him with Martin and he dumped Blair.

Because of what happened and bursts into tears much to his embarrassment onto Alexis's Shoulder.

The Next Day

Alexis bumps into Blair at the Shopping Centre glares at her and tells her "how could you break Jaden's heart I hope Martin was worth it?" and she walks away angrily.


	2. New Love is in the air

The Betrayal of Love

Chapter 2

Jaden invites Alexis on a date to the mini-golf centre.

On the first hole Jaden tries to be clever and hits the ball too hard and it disappears into the blue younder.

Alexis laughed and said "take it easy muscleman".

On the third hole poor Jaden knocks the ball straight into the pond.

By the seventh hole Jaden was beginning to think bringing Alexis to mini-golf on their first date was a mistake.

Jaden was worried Alexis would think he was hopeless at everything.

On the ninth hole Jaden misplaced his golf stick completely and Alexis laughed and said "Here use mine".

Completely embarrassed Jaden said meekly "Thanks".

Alexis noticed Jaden was very quiet on the drive home.

"Jaden what's the matter?" Said Alexis gently.

"I don't feel confident as much anymore." Jaden said sadly. "Because you know the Blair thing."

Alexis spoke lovingly to Jaden reassuring him that "tonight I had more fun than I had in a long time."

"The mishaps on the golf course were funny and I wouldn't want to be with someone who was perfect that would be boring". Said Alexis.

Jaden was so relieved that he forget about being shy and leaned over and kissed her and she kissed him back.


	3. Confessions and Shocks

The Betrayal of Love

Chapter 3

Confessions and Shocks

Jaden and Alexis looked at each other with immense surprise.

"I love you." blurts Alexis. "I always have."

Jaden and Alexis kiss again.

Blair was determined to find out what was going on.

Jaden was spending a lot of time with Alexis.

Martin told Blair that Jaden would be taking Alexis to the pictures tonight.

She thought of a plan to hide at the back of the cinema and watch them.

Blair began to wonder if Martin was telling the truth or setting her up to look foolish following them around.

Jaden loved her she was sure he'd forgive her.

Walking out of the cinema after the movie, Blair recognised two voices.

She ducked behind the door.

Looking to her left she saw them deep in conversation, laughing about the movie no doubt, she thought to herself.

Good! they hadn't notice her.

Blair overheard Jaden say "Let's go to the Cafe and get some food?"

"Ok." replied Alexis.

"Well they don't seem romantically involved". Said Blair to herself. "Just friends, that's normal."

Blair sat on the bus stop seat outside the Cafe.

They wouldn't notice her here she thought.

"What's up goodlooking?" whispered Martin in Blair's ear.

"Shit!" squealed Blair. "You frightened the crap out of me."

"Your not stalking are you Blair?" sneered Martin jealously. "You know that's a crime."

"I thought you cared for me?" mocked Martin.

"What do you mean, stalking who?" Said Blair guiltily ignoring the last remark.

"The romantic couple in the Cafe." Said Martin sarcastically.

"I'm waiting for the bus and their just friends." Said Blair a bit too loudly, as Jaden and Alexis walked out of the cafe.

Embarassed looks were given all around as they all stared at Blair.

"Well." snapped Blair. "Are you or aren't you?"

Alexis and Jaden look at each other and smiled.

"Actually Blair l was going to tell you tomorrow but l guess now is as good a time as any." said Jaden.

"We've discovered we have a lot in common and would like to find out more about each other." said Alexis.

So yes you could say Alexis is my new girlfriend and l'm sure will be a lot more loyal!" added Jaden scornfully.

Taking Alexis's hand they turned together and walked away.

Leaving Blair totally shocked and in total disbelief.

Martin put his arm around Blair to comfort her.

Blair pushed his arm away and angrily said "If she thinks l'm going to let that happen Alexis is gravely mistaken."


	4. Suspicion and Mistrust part 1

The Betrayal of Love

Chapter 4

Suspicion and Mistrust

Blair and Martin meet on Monday to discuss a way to create distrust between Alexis and Jaden.

Martin wasn't keen about the whole thing, suspicious that this plan could backfire and he would cop all the blame.

Martin's first job was to organise some flowers to be sent to Alexis from an imaginary lover.

A short note attached thanked Alexis for a great afternoon.

"Nice flowers." grinned Jaden when he meet Alexis later that night at her home.

"I love roses." smiled Alexis. "But I have no idea who sent them."

"Aahh a secret admirer?" asked Jaden questioningly.

Alexis giggled unaware of the drama that was unfolding and called "Coffee sweetie."

Jaden replied "Good one." But stopped to read the note.

"Mmm." he muttered quietly raising his eyebrow.

Blair also had decided to initate her plan at the weekend organising her cousin Ben to bump into Alexis while she will be shopping on Saturday.

Martin would hide in the bushes outside Target ready to photograph her talking to him.

In the mean while a few strange phone calls might push things along.

Blair knew Jaden would be at Alexis's house Wednesday night so would ring then.

"BBrring BBrring, Jaden could you answer the phone my hands are wet from the dishes." pleaded Alexis.

"Sure honey." answered Jaden.

As soon as Blair heard Jaden's voice she hung up knowing this was really going to annoy him.

Blair watched Alexis's house from her car across the street.

When she saw Alexis take out the garbage she rang again.

Jaden picked up the phone.

Blair hung up again, smothering her urge to laugh out loud and draw attention to herself. She knew using her cousins car was brilliant incase either of them recognised her car.

"Who was on the phone luv?" asked Alexis innocently when she came inside.

"Don't know Alexis! every time I pick up they hang up!"

"Must be wrong number I guess." stated Alexis.

"Very strange". said Jaden cooly.

"It's getting late Alexis , I think I'd better go." said Jaden.

"Don't go yet, do you want another drink?" said Alexis.

"No I'm a bit tired, I gonna go!" said Jaden.

Jaden was out the door before Alexis had a chance to draw breath.

To be continued...


	5. Suspicion and Mistrust part 2

The Betrayal of Love

Chapter 5

Suspicion and Mistrust Part 2

Sitting on the verandah across from Alexis's house, Zane Truesdale had been watching this strange episode.

Too Many Questions!

"Why is Jaden storming out of Alexis's house and why is Blair sitting in the car watching? says Zane to himself.

"Interesting." muttering Zane to himself.

"Jaden hi." said Alexis answering her phone on Friday morning excited that Jaden seem to be over his strange mood.

"I want you to come shopping tomorrow, how about it sweetie?" said Jaden.

"Oh Jaden, I'd love to but l've arranged to meet Blair she wants to have a girl talk." sighed Alexis. "Maybe later okay."

"You sure that's a good idea Alexis." said Jaden.

"Yes it will be okay." said Alexis.

Waiting in front of Target, Alexis began to wonder if this was a good idea.

"Hi." said a strange voice from behind Alexis.

Alexis turned to see a tall goodlooking boy staring warmly at her.

"Hello." smiled Alexis.

"My name is Ben and l'm afraid l've been sent to apologise for Blair, she's not feeling well and well she felt awful especially after all that's happened and she did want to see you."

Well, let me introduce myself properly l'm Ben Scone and I'm Blair's cousin from Cairns. How about l buy us a coffee?" said Ben.

"No thanks Ben, l'd better go, l really need to catch up with someone." said Alexis.

"Oww come on, please l won't bite, just a quick coffee to apologise for everything my cousin has done." said Ben, too smoothly.

Martin thought this is too easy, Jaden will have to think somethings going on.

Martin felt a tap on his shoulder and turns to discover it was Syrus.

"Hi buddy, what are you doing?" said Syrus.

"Gee's," jumped Martin frightened by the sudden intrusion into his thoughts.

"Syrus hi." said Martin. "nothing, nothing at all."

"Nice camera." says Syrus curiously.

"Mmm." hummed Martin nervously feeling like a rat caught in a trap.

"Is that Alexis over there talking to that goodlooking guy?" questioned Syrus.

"Dunno, got to go, see ya." said Martin as he scampered off like the rodent he was!

Walking to their meeting point Jaden saw Blair standing in front of Myers.

"Hi Jaden."said Blair mischievously.

"Hello." said Jaden. "I thought you were meeting Alexis today."

"You've got to be kidding, she won't talk to me l've tried to say sorry but, well you know, anyway l'm meeting mum so l have to go bye." said Blair as she waltz down the street smiling to herself.

To be continued...


	6. Twists and Turns

The Betrayal of Love

Chapter 6

Twists and Turns

"Hi Alexis." said Jaden.

"Hello honey, ready to do some shopping or would you like to get a coffee first?" said Alexis happily.

"How was your meeting with Blair?" said Jaden sarcastically not being able to hold his temper.

Surprised by his tone, Alexis was dumbfounded for a moment before she replied, "She didn't turn up."

"That's a surprise isn't it!" Jaden stated coldly.

"Listen Jaden, your mood swings are starting to get a bit old. What's the problem?" snapped Alexis.

"Well l sure know what my problem is! What l need to know is what's yours!" yelled Jaden.

Shocked by this strange behaviour Alexis took off crying.

Yelling back at him "enough Jaden, I've had enough!"

Jaden couldn't believe it had come to this. He needed to calm down, walking into the cafe for a coffee he saw Zane talking to Syrus and perhaps a friend or two.

"Hi guys." called Jaden.

"Well speak of the devil." said Zane to Syrus jokingly.

"We've been talking about you and think you might like to hear something we've found out." said Syrus.

"I don't think anything can help at the moment guys, I think Alexis might have just dumped me." said Jaden miserably.

"Why!" said Zane sympathetically.

"My own fault acting like a baby thinking she was seeing someone else." said Jaden.

"What would you think if l said three words, Martin, Blair and conspiracy?" smiled Syrus explaining what they saw happening this week.

"Sucked in." said Jaden suddenly feeling stupid.

Putting his head in his hands, Jaden said sadly. "How am l going to get Alexis to forgive me."

"We think we can help you there." said the Truesdale brothers simultaneously.

Pulling into her driveway Alexis was still fuming.

"The nerve of that guy." mumbled Alexis under her breath. "I can't believe Jaden is so moody."

Noticing a big yellow envelope sticking out of her post box she quickly forgot her anger.

Sitting inside with a hot drink curiosity got the better of her and she ripped open the envelope.

To be continued...


	7. Disaster after Disaster

The Betrayal of Love

Chapter 7

Disaster after Disaster Part 1

Walking away from Alexis's house "that yellow envelope is really going to surprise her, the stuck-up cow." thinking Martin to himself.

"She never gave me the time of day, what's Jaden got that l haven't." he grumbled. "Even Blair can't get over him, Alexis will never forgive Jaden and I'll blame this all on Blair."

"Well it was her idea." says Martin to himself gleefully.

Sobbing uncontrollably Alexis couldn't understand who would send her photo's of Blair and Jaden standing together embracing.

"Could this explain his moods perhaps they were considering a reconciliation, maybe that was why he kept asking about the meeting, he really didn't think it was a good idea for her to meet Blair." thinks Alexis to herself.

Brought out of her thoughts by the sound of ringing.

Alexis reached for the phone.

"Alexis, please." begged Jaden.

"I must talk to you, it's important." he stuttered quickly afraid she'd hang up.

"Jaden don't you ever speak to me again." she screamed down the phone.

"If you wanted to be with Blair and don't deny it because l'm staring at the photo's of you together earlier today."

"You should have told me." banging the phone down before anymore could be said.

Frozen by the anger in Alexis's voice Jaden stood there holding the phone unable to do anything confusesd by her words.

"Blair and me." he thought to himself but wasn't Martin taking photos of Alexis and Ben, Syrus said!

"Oh now l remember!" he exclaimed loudly.

"When l bumped into Blair and she hugged me when she apologized, she knew Martin had the camera, he must have been near-by after Syrus scared him off from photographing Alexis."

"Man." sighed Jaden "I thought l was going to clear this up but it's just getting worse."

"Alexis will never believe me now, even if Syrus and Zane tell her their info, how do l explain seeing Blair." Jaden thought to himself.

"It's all too complicated." cried Jaden.

To Be Continued...


	8. The Carnival and Schemes

The Betrayal of Love

Chapter 8

The Carnival and Schemes

Alexis thinks to herself "how would Jaden like it if he saw me with an ex-boyfriend, seriously he would be sooky too."

"Hey guys." Jaden calls to Zane and Syrus. "there's a carnival in town, want to come?

"Sure," they called back. "let's go."

"Look Jaden a fortune-teller, go find out your future with Alexis." laughs Syrus.

Zane pushes Jaden towards the tent jokingly. "Bit of fun, can't hurt."

"Hello young man take a seat." said the strange man in red called Sartorius.

"Cut the cards in half then quarters." demand Sartorius.

Turning the first card he smiled. "Ooh the lovers card, your in love then young man."

Jaden said nothing, "lucky guess." he thought to himself.

The second card was an upside down Seven of Swords. "Treachery surrounds you." he stated sinisterly.

The third card was the Jester, "Someone is playing you for a fool Jaden, be warned."

Suddenly interested Jaden wondered how does he know my name.

The fourth card was a white knight with a shield. "A friend will help you perhaps shield you from a fight."

"Show me your hand." he demanded.

Turning his hand over looking at the pattern of lines on his hand he announced "Z or S or maybe both, a person or persons with these first letters of names brothers maybe to help you," he whispered hypnotically.

Jaden bolted as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Knowing my name was weird but the reference to Zane and Syrus was too much. Jaden slammed head first into Zane.

"You okay mate, look like you've seen a ghost." laughed Syrus helping both to their feet.

"What did witchy say something to spook you?" smirked Zane.

"No, No, nothing lets get out of here, it's, it's boring that's all.' he stuttered nervously.

Zane and Syrus looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay the rides aren't very exciting anyway." he yawned. "I'm hungry let's eat."


	9. Winners and Losers

The Betrayal of Love

Chapter 9

Winners and Losers

Sitting in the restaurant Alexis told Chazz everything that was going on and how she thought Jaden was done with Blair, but the photos, strange phone calls and Jaden's strange mood where unexplainable.

Tears ran down her face uncontrollably Chazz reach his hands to hers, trying to comfort her.

"You know." said Chazz, "I wouldn't put it past Blair to be behind this mess and you know Martin, he"ll do anything she says."

"Well this is cosy." yelled a very angry voice.

"Jaden." cried Alexis not knowing what to say.

Chazz stands up.

"Jaden are you okay l've just been telling Alexis that...!"

"I bet you have been saying a lot of things Romeo and not what you should be saying to my girlfriend." said Jaden angrily.

The fortune-tellers words were flying through his head, treachery, fool, betrayed.

He could not think straight Alexis holding hands with Chazz.

"Jaden cool down it's not what you think." said Chazz trying to be calm.

Jaden had enough with all this drama, raised his hand and punched Chazz straight in the face.

Blood poured out of poor Chazz's nose.

"You shit." yelled Chazz as he swung back at Jaden.

"I don't think that will help." called Zane as he grabbed Chazz's fist from connecting with Jaden's face.

Syrus held Jaden and the brothers dragged them both outside.

"Are you both idiots?" screamed Alexis.

Looking defeated, head in hands Jaden cried. "Sorry, Sorry, l know l've lost you l just can't stand it."

"Jaden it's Blair and Martin, l know now they made us look like fools." says Alexis stunned.

"Chazz was explaining to me how troublesome they can be."

"But l was feeling insecure that you might still love Blair." explained Alexis.

Falling into each other's arms, Jaden sighs "How could we let them get to us like this, promise right now we won't let this happen again."

"I promise," squealed Alexis happily.

Zane, Syrus and Chazz groaned "God have mercy, Romeo and Juliet get a hotel room."

Everyone laughed.

"Sorry Chazz really l'm such a jerk l owe you," said Jaden ashamed of his actions of late.

"It's okay mate, love does crazy things to people." said Chazz sympathetically.

"You know guys we just can't let this go so easily and l know it's probably pathetic and childish but l think it's prank time for Blair and Martin," laughed Syrus.

"Yes," they all shouted in unison.


	10. Payback Time

The Betrayal of Love

Chapter 10

Payback Time

Martin rang Blair.

"It's done," he shouted down the phone excitedly "Big drama at the restaurant last night Jaden punched Chazz, Alexis in tears, it's all over."

"Are you sure?" said Blair unbelieving.

"Chazz called, told me all about it." said Martin.

"Wow, celebration time." cried Blair.

"Meet you at the lake, bring wine." Martin giggled.

Chazz suggested to Martin the lake, he after all had big plans for this devious pair.

Martin and Blair were having a lovely time gloating their victory to each other, not realising around them, in the dark, were the victims of their schemes.

Hearing twiggs snapping around them, Martin and Blair started to feel uneasy.

Animal noises echoing from the trees totally crept them out.

"Let's go." whispered Blair. "something weird is happening."

A deep voice boomed from the trees. "Sit down."

Blair screamed and ran to her car, but it wouldn't move.

She got out of the car and then she noticed it was sitting on blocks of wood, all her wheels were gone.

Rushing up behind her Martin called "quick jump in mine." only to notice it gone.

"What the hell!" yelled Martin.

"Forget it, lets run." called Blair as she ran for the main road.

"I see lights," puffed Martin "a car's coming, they might give us a ride."

As the station wagon slowed and ease up behind them Martin yelled "Hey that's my car!"

Only then recoginising the faces of Syrus, Zane, Chazz, Alexis and Jaden all smiling mischeviously at them.

"Get in!" said Zane sternly.

"We need to talk to you."

Sheepishly they got in the back knowing, game over, caught out.

Driving back to Blair's car, the pair tried to hide their embarrassment by apologizing, just a misunderstanding, a joke, you know!

"Jokes on you." laughed Syrus.

"Unless you want to spend the night out here, you better put the wheels back on Blair's car, lets see you get your hands dirty honestly."

Two hours later, job complete, exhausted and humilated they drove home.

The gang had left Martin's car in his driveway. Martin was relieved to see it in one piece until Blair's lights shone on the car to see it sitting on blocks with the wheels lying beside it on the ground.

"Shit." groaned Martin not again.

Turning to Blair, Martin said, "you are not worth the trouble lady, you just lost your last friend." slamming the door as he stormed off.

The impact of what she had done was obvious now.

No-one would trust her again, everyone thought she was an idiot and worst of all she had lost Jaden for ever.

Tears rushed down her face as she drove quietly out of town.

Too ashamed to face anyone.


End file.
